Into The Zone
by JessySpectre
Summary: Jack accidentally sucks the house into the Ghost Zone when Maddie and Jazz are gone for the weekend.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back from my break. So this fanfiction is about a scene that was mentioned in the series, but we never knew exactly what happened. The episode I'm refering to is Maternal Instincts. Remember when Jack complained about how Maddie couldn't let go of an incident where he accidentally sucked the house into a parallel dimension?**

 **My friend Yorkielover 790 pointed this out to me. I thought to myself: _This calls for a fanfiction!_ So here I am writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 1: The New Invention 

Maddie and Jazz were gone for the weekend. Maddie was at a ghost hunter's convention and Jazz was checking out a college. So Danny was left at home with his dad, Jack. Danny was trying to get some homework done, but he knew it was pointless. In fact, he could hear Jack running up the stairs from the lab now.

Jack was soon bursting through Danny's door. "Hey, Danny-boy! You gotta come check out this new invention!" Jack didn't wait for Danny to protest and dragged him down to the lab.

The new invention looked somewhat like the Proto-Portal, Danny noted. The only major difference was that it was the size of a normal portal. "What does this one do?" Danny wondered aloud. Jack took this as enthusiasm and a chance to show off.

"It's a more portable version of the Ghost Portal and it attracts ghosts and sucks them back into the Ghost Zone," Jack stated proudly.

"Does it work?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Of course it works. Why wouldn't it?" Jack replied confidently. "I made it."

"What I meant was: Has it been tested yet?"

"Nope. I wanted you to be here to see it. Bonzai!" Jack answered, then pressed the 'on' switch on the controls. The portal turned on and Danny felt waves of super-charged, ghostly energy flow through him. The energy kept getting stronger with each wave.

Danny looked over at his father, who was apparently not feeling the same thing. The light from the portal was also getting gradually brighter until it was blinding. Danny felt a familiar coldness spreading through him and tried to stop the tranformation, but with the new Proto-Portal-like invention's energy coursing through him, he couldn't. At least his dad hadn't been able to see it.

Danny couldn't exactly remember what happened next, but he knew the invention had gone haywire. The bright, blinding green faded slowly to black as he lost consciousness.

 **-DP-**

Danny slowly came to and noticed something was off before he even opened his eyes. He could feel the cold, metal floor of the lab beneath him, but he could tell that he was also in the Ghost Zone. _That can't be right_ , he thought to himself as he opened his eyes and sat up.

His dad's new invention was busted. He could tell just by looking at it. Although, it still felt as if small waves of it's energy were pulsing through him. He realised he was also in Phantom form, and that he couldn't change back. Then he wondered how his dad was doing. If the energy was enough to knock Danny out in ghost form, it could have done damage to Jack as well.

Danny searched the room frantically until his eyes fell upon his father. Jack lay a little ways away from Danny, unconscious. Danny began to move to see if he was alright when Jack stirred and sat up. _Crap!_ Danny thought. _Can't let dad see me like this!_

Danny quickly fazed up into his room where he noticed something was off. No lights were on, but a soft green glow came from his window. He looked out and noticed that the surroundings were not that of Amity Park, but the vast expanse of green commonly known as the Ghost Zone. He groaned. So he was right. They were in the Ghost Zone.

Danny subconsciously walked over to the window while wondering how this could've happened. Then it clicked. The new portal invention. The one that was now busted. Just his luck. How was he going to fix this? Danny didn't hear Jack enter the room as he stood there staring out the window.

"Don't move, Ghost!" Danny slowed turned around, raising his hands. "What happened to Danny, my son?"

"I really wish I knew," Danny answered quietly, remembering how he couldn't tranform back. "But I think we might have a bigger problem," Danny continued, as he glanced behind himself at the window and what lay behind it.

Jack followed Danny's gaze, wondering what had caught the spectre's attention. "Sufferin' spooks! We're in the Ghost Zone!"

"Yeah . . . The whole house was kinda sucked into the Ghost Zone," Danny deadpanned. He put his hands down again. Explaining the problem? That was taken care of. Fixing it? Danny had a feeling that would be a lot harder. And he had no idea where to begin.


	2. How Do We Get Back?

**A/N: Love the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 2: How Do We Get Back? 

"Care to explain why you're in my son's room and where he is?" Jack asked. He sounded shocked. Danny knew it would only last several minutes at best(the slightly-unrealistic-but-not-impossible kind of best), but he was smart enough to know that now was the best time for any talking. When his father was shocked like this he became more reasonable and adopted a less shoot-first-talk-later attitude.

"I'm here because ghosts live in the Ghost Zone. Your house showed up as I was flying by. As for Danny, uh . . . maybe he figured out where we are and . . . um . . . ran off to hide? From . . . you know . . . ghosts?" Danny replied. Jack nodded. The logic added up and the explaination sounded like his Danny. Danny relaxed a little. He loved his dad, but his dad could be pretty gullible. Sometimes this was good, like now for instance, but other times it was really bad.

"So, how do we get back?"

"I don't know. Do you know how you got here?" Danny asked his dad. Maybe his dad could fix the stupid invention and undo the effects.

"I think it has something to do with my new invention, but I have no clue what went wrong with it." At this, Danny internally groaned. His dad didn't even know where to begin fixing the dumb situation. This meant he had to figure it out himself. That, or ask a ghost for help. And there were numerous reasons why asking a ghost might not work.

"Wait. You have a portal, right? Well, I don't know how to get your house back, but maybe you can go back using the portal."

"Portal's this way," Jack said and started walking down the stairs to the basement. Danny followed, doing his best to look like he'd never seen the inside of the ghost hunter's house. He watched as Jack entered the portal, then emerged back into the lab looking confused. Jack re-entered the portal only to emerged looking more puzzled. "It's not taking me back to the real world. Unless you have a twin."

Danny sighed. "No, I don't have a twin. And last I checked, I never sent a duplicate to the real world. Mind waiting here while I try to find a ghost who might be able to help?" Jack shook his head. "Good. I'll be back. I promise." And with that, Danny phased up through the ceiling.

 **-DP-**

A few minutes later, Danny found himself sitting on a random floating rock not too far from his house. Who in the Ghost Zone would he possibly find to help him? Such as his life would have it, not long after this thought he heard a familiar voice.

"I, Technus, Master of all Technology, _shall_ rule the WORLD!"

 _Master of Technology, huh?_ Danny mused. _He might know how to help. But he has no real reason to help me. Besides, I'm probably on his turf right now._

"Huh? Why are you here, Ghost-Child?" Danny shook himself from his thoughts.

"My house got sucked into the Ghost Zone. I can't get back or change back to human form." Danny made sure to sound depressed with a slight hint of anger and annoyance. That made Technus hesitate while he rethought approaching him. Danny didn't mind; he needed more time to think about how to convince the self-named 'Master of all Things Technological and Beeping' to help him out.

Speaking of convincing, it would take a lot to convince Technus. He wanted to rule the world. Danny couldn't allow that. But what else could the technology ghost want?

 **-DP-**

Jack sat at the table in the kitchen. Did he make the right choice trusting Phantom? Sure, Phantom had helped him save his family before. Would he help Jack and his son get back to the real world now?

Jack thought hard on this and finally came to the simple answer: Yes, Phantom would. Phantom may be a dirty rotten ghost, but he was a ghost who kept his word. Phantom had promised to return with help. Since Phantom was a ghost of his word, Jack knew he'd keep that promise as if his afterlife depended on it.

If Jack knew one thing, it was that, right now, his hopes of getting back to the real world and the rest of his family were riding on Phantom. And Jack knew Phantom would succeed or be destroyed trying. Because Jack knew that Phantom would keep his word. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did.

 **A/N: I am having troubles with how Danny can convince Technus to help him. If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it. If I can't figure something out by tomorrow, there won't be a chapter tomorrow. I hope it doesn't come to that though. Until next time.**


	3. A Compromise

**A/N: Love the support and the suggestions. If the Fenton Toaster is not actually just a toaster with the word Fenton in front, then I'm sorry for not remembering what the thing does.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 3: A Compromise 

"So, Technus, self-proclaimed Master of Technology, is there something other than ruling the world that you really want?" Danny asked. Technus regained some of his previous confidence but remained wary of the halfa he was talking to.

"Well . . . now that you mention it . . . I really want some toast. It's my favorite," Technus replied.

"How about a compromise?"

"A compromise? What kind of compromise?" Technus wondered.

"You can have all the toast you want if you can figure out how to get my house back to the real world," Danny said. He then led Technus back to his house.

 **-DP-**

Jack was still sitting in the kitchen when Phantom and that technology ghost phased in through the wall. It startled Jack, but he hid it by standing up and saying, "Phantom, you're back."

"Of course, I promised I'd be back with help," Phantom responded.

"Right."

Phantom pulled him aside from the other ghost. "So, got any toast? 'Cause I had to agree to let him have all the toast he wanted if he helped."

"Really? He likes toast too?" Jack wondered. Then, as an after thought, he added, "He can have the spare Fenton Toaster. It's not like my family uses it."

The three then went down to the basement and Danny explained how the house got there without giving enough away to make his dad suspicious.

Technus overshadowed the technology and fixed it, then overshadowed the controls and changed the settings. He got the toaster and left. Danny pretended to leave, but came back immediately after turning invisible. He got back just in time to see his dad press the button.

The invention activated and acted almost exactly the same, but Danny felt the waves of energy slowing down and getting weaker this time. This time, when Danny woke, the first thing he did was make sure he was in Fenton form. Then he dove behind a table. He waited until his dad woke and called his name to stand up.

They went upstairs and found that random parts of the house had small patches of ghostly fire. While they figured out how to put out a ghostly fire, Danny listened to his dad exaggerate his adventures in the Ghost Zone.

Just as his dad finished, Maddie burst through the door. She was shortly followed by Jazz.

"Uh, Mom? Jazz? What are you doing back so soon?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean, Sweetie? The weekend is over," Maddie explained. Danny mentally facepalmed. What must have been a few hours in the Ghost Zone had been a couple days in the real world. Danny had completely forgotten how time could be warped so easily in the Ghost Zone.

His mom decided to continue. "What I really should be asking is what happened here."

So Danny let his dad retell the story, while he went upstairs to try to get _at least_ one assignment done.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I realize this chapter's slightly shorter, but I just couldn't think of how I might be able to expand it. Thanks again for the suggestions though. I might not be posting this if I hadn't gotten them.**


End file.
